We Own the Sky
by blanketmaster297
Summary: <html><head></head>Won't you fly me away from here, darling? Take me to a place where all the doors are open, a lovely little place where no ones broken. Can't I stay here a little longer, darling? I'm so happy here.. SasuSaku minor ItaHina rated M just in case.</html>
1. An Unexpected Meeting

We Own the Sky

Chapter 1: An Unexpected First Meeting

Well I'm re doing the first chapter because after I read it again it seemed a bit rushed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXX

Well, all he could say is that economics is a bitch. That raped him. Repeatedly. Oh his father is going to kill him. He could see it now. That horrifying look of disappointment and the whole 'You're an effing failure but I'm being nice about it' speech.

He never knew how his father could give those speeches with a straight face. But then again, with Fugaku Uchiha it seems like anything is possible. That man is probably the most intimidating thing on earth. Which is why Sasuke had done everything in his power to try and improve his grade.. From begging the teacher to trying to use 'the force'.

No matter how many times he tried to use some sort of invisible force. Nothing changed. A big fat D stared him straight in the face. If letters could talk, that little brat would probably be trash talking the life out of him right now. A strange out-of-place look of discomfort passed over his features. Oh sweetness. He could feel the oncoming headache. School is nothing but a nuisance. The classroom was filled with annoying chatter and the room was getting quite stuffy. Which only served to irritate him further.

Right, he just needed to stop thinking about it and calm down.. Inhale. Exhale... Okay screw being calm. Freak out and flip out.

Anybody within two meters could hear the foul language that is currently spewing from Sasuke Uchiha's mouth. Fuck. He is so fucking screwed. He needs a damn cigarette and maybe a few shots of tequila.

Yeah. Just to kick it up a notch, he might just for the first time in his life actually smoke a joint. Crap he is so screwed.

The bell finally rang signalling that it is time for the next class. He took one last look at his test paper before shoving it into his backpack. Well no point in worrying about shit that can't be changed. He'll just have to deal with it.

Sasuke Uchiha, the lady killer just got a D for economics. Hell! People shouldn't expect so much from him. He wasn't his brother, not by a long shot. Speaking of Itachi, the moron has been on his case more often than not lately. Its like something crawled up his ass and died. He's been no fun to mess with at all. Their rivalry had become less exciting.

Despite the sibling rivalry between them, Sasuke knew that no matter how hard he tried he'd always come out second best. So, what did he do? He just stopped trying altogether but he never ever in his life has gotten a D for anything.

He made his way towards his beautiful Audi in the school's sad excuse of a parking lot. Like hell he was gonna stay at school.

He unlocked it, hopped into the drivers seat in one quick movement and slammed the door shut. Ahh his baby. He loved his car so damn much it would be considered disturbing. He really needed a smoke right now but rule #16 states that no smoking is permitted inside the car.

He was desperate at the moment, his hands were beginning to shake. He started the car and aggressively pulled out of the parking lot before he made his way toward his destination.

He needed to hurry the hell up before the headache got too bad.

Sasuke Uchiha finally arrived at the lake. The drive was long and tedious but he knew he was always welcome here, mainly because no one else knew about it.

Stepping out of his Audi, he could feel his hand make a beeline for his pocket in search of his smokes. He pulled one out and lit it up. Inhale. Exhale. Peace.

He walked around to the trunk of his car and pulled oh so treasured violin. Sasuke could play a number of instruments but the violin was by far his favourite. Piano came in second place.

He'd been playing since he was 6 and due to all the family crap it had become an amazing stress reliever. He stomped out his cigarette and began to play the instrumental version of 'Secrets' by One Republic.

The bow glided across the strings and the most beautiful sounds were the results. All of his stress seemed to float away with the sound waves. He could get drunk on this.

Sadly enough, he couldn't really make it public that he played an instrument. He'd worked far to hard to maintain his uncaring reputation and being able to play a musical instrument will make people assume he has a sensitive side.

Well.. He does but that doesn't mean its anyone else's business. His sensitive side is something that he's had to bury over the years. Some may consider it a coping method of sorts but he saw it as a part of growing up.

'Ding ding ding!' That would be the painful sound of his phone ringing. The blasted thing totally killed his vibe and now he was back to being an irritated grump. Man, that thing is so annoying, why in the world does he even have one? Without checking caller ID he brought the phone to his ear with an irritable sigh.

"What do you want?" He bluntly snapped into the phone a little more viciously than needed.

"Sasuke! Where are you, man? After fourth period you disappeared! Karin is pissed."

Great. Naruto. Just flipping great.

"I left. Where I am is none of your business and Karin doesn't own me so she can just go jump into a volcano." Karin is one of his fan girls. She is actually the leader. He'd never met anyone so annoying in his life.. Aside from Naruto but Naruto is his 'Best Friend' so that's different.

"Whoa! Who shat in your cereal this morn-?"

"Naruto, if you have nothing of the utmost importance to say to me then I will have to kindly ask you to piss off."

"Alright! Fine. I just called to see if you were okay. You didn't say anything to anyone."

What a waste of time. Of course he is okay. Who the hell does he think he's talking to?

"Yes, Naruto. I'm fine. Don't call again." The line went dead. All stress returned, Sasuke was about to begin playing a different tune when... 'Ding ding ding!' Wouldn't anyone leave him alone? He swore that if it was Naruto he'd just throw the damn phone into the lake.

He checked the ID. Great. Itachi. Now he's screwed.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi asked in his usual blank tone.

"None of your business. What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to go back to school."

"And tell me, Itachi. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't, that D you got for your test will make its way into our fathers knowledge. And trust me, little brother. He is not in a very good mood right now."

He wasn't even going to ask how Itachi knew. That guy has eyes at the back of his perfect little head. Che. Annoying.

"Fine. I'm going. Dad doesn't know about the test results, yes?"

"Yes. Goodbye Sasuke."

And once again the line went dead. Back to school, just effing great. Checking the time on his phone, its 12:30pm. If he drove fast enough he'd make it just before lunch ends. He couldn't be late, Sasuke Uchiha is never late and if he is he just doesn't show up at all.

XXX

Sakura is so late for art class. She totally lost track of time. Miss Kurenai is going to have her head.

"Aw man, aw man! My teachers gonna kill me!", she yelled to no one in particular. She was already out of breath and she pretty damn sure her face is as red as a tomato.

Damn her procrastination habits! Its not her fault that she can't handle deadlines. They just make her panic.

She was bolting down the corridors, the art room was on the top floor, so that's what? Like 6 flights of stairs? This school is too damn big for its own good! She'll be 100 by the time she reached the art room.

Everything around her had become just one big blur and Sakura being Sakura didn't even notice the innocent bystander walking in her direction. Well he didn't notice her either. Not that he would his head was down and he had earphones in. He was wearing all black. Aw hell, he'll move.

Only.. He didn't...*SLAM!* Two bodies hit in a painful collision. Aw crap, that's definitely going to leave a bruise. 'I think I hit my head..', thought Sakura.

There was a groan from beneath her. Aw crap. She actually hit someone. Why did she always have to be so daft? She looked down and there was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He had onyx coloured eyes, a straight not too small not too big nose and a pair of very kissable lips. He smelled of coffee and cigarettes.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" he said in a sarcastic tone. His face was all scrunched up and looking like he was in pain.

"Oops!", exclaimed Sakura while hopping off of him. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry.. Well I still am but that's pretty much beside the point..."

"You need to shut up." The black haired boy groaned still lying on the floor. He was in quite an awkward position. His elbow seemed twisted into a very unnatural looking way.

She was going to ignore that comment.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. Do you need any help?" She should get brownie points for being so polite. She deserved them. Especially since mystery boy is quite an ass.

"No.. well not from you anyway." The mystery boy said whilst standing up. How rude... Humph! Well she shouldn't have even bothered. What a jerk.

She tossed him a blank look and carried on her merry way. He is so cute though, what a shame. What a waste of a face.

XXX

'Owwww. That hurt like hell. That pink haired girl must've been in a real hurry to get somewhere to be running that fast. Damn, she smelled good too and her hair was so soft.' ,he thought lazily.

She was short though.. Like 5'4? And her boobs were really small. Not that he cared all that much. Just an observation.

"SASUKE! You're back, man! " Naruto yelled from across the corridor. That dobe is so loud. Sasuke was still recovering from the hit earlier and is so not in the mood for Naruto's nonsense.

"Thank you stating the obvious, idiot."

"Aww, C'mon! No need to be so mean, bastard. Now that you're back I can get Karin off my case!"

"You better not send her running to me because I do not have a lot of patience at the moment."

"You never have any patience..", Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke sighed and turned around to walk away.

"EY! Where are you going!"

"Away from you."

"Don't be like that, Sasuke!"

Che, annoying. Don't they realized that they're smothering him? Idiots. Well Itachi just said he had to be here. He said nothing about having to attend classes.

His feet lead the way, he let his mind drift off into a universe of nothingness and before he knew it he landed up in the school gardens. A quiet little place he had all to himself filled with flowers and trees. He set his bag down at the base of an oak tree and let sleep take him away.

XXX

Sakura did not make it in time for art class. Which got her a good verbal beating from her teacher about being punctual. Sakura tuned her out half way through and in the end was given a warning.

Today feels like its never going to end and when she does get home she believes that hibernation is in order. She is hungry, tired and desperately needs a massage but knows that no amount of spa treatment will make her feel truly relaxed.

Sakura suffers from two little things called insomnia and anemia. They're a bitch and a half but she manages. She enjoys music, sleep(the little she does get) and food. She also has a bad habit of daydreaming involuntarily. Hey, she can't help it.

The final bell rung to signal the end of the day. THANK SWEET BABY JESUS. Sakura practically bounced out of her classroom, enjoying each step closer and closer to the freedom that is her car.

Today she went around the back way which included a brief trip through the gardens. Not many students go there because it takes an extra five minutes to reach the parking lot.

Sakura on the other hand, considered the view as worth it. Strolling through it leisurely at snails pace, she got closer and closer to the oak tree and there was a big black lump lying in the shade of it...

'Oh dear.. Is that a person?..' She thought. She didn't really want to find out but what if its someone in need of medical attention?

Sakura walked up to it and finally realized that it was mystery boy from earlier. 'Why is he sleeping under a tree..? He doesn't look anything like a hobo..'

"Umm, excuse me? Hey! You have to wake up."

Coal eyes slowly opened and stared at her drunkenly. Ohmigod he is so adorable! He said nothing and kept on staring at her. Like he was staring at her soul. It was beginning to make her nervous and unsure.

"Ha ha! Well schools over and its time to go home now.. Sooo..." The staring continued. Aw hell, she tried and failed. She was just gonna go. And with that she shot him one last look and carried on walking.

That was weird.

XXX

Ahh so the pink haired girl returns. She is helluva a lot prettier than he originally thought. Petite little body.. Yep she is totally a virgin. Only once she was out of sight did he get up and make his way to his car.

'She doesn't seem like a fangirl..' He mused mindlessly. Sweet. Now he needed to get home before Itachi gets back on his case. He hopped in and drove off in his baby with a sigh, he had a really bad feeling about the rest of the day.

XXX

And it looks like he was right. Home is hell at the moment. He could hear them yelling from inside his car already.

Sasuke realized that this is probably the first time in a while that the fight is not about him. THAT made him smile. Haha one of those bitches messed up and it wasn't him! Hell yes!

"Well, might as well see what its about.." He muttered under his breath to himself. Stepping out of his car, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Sasuke made his way up the stairs to the front door.

"DAMMIT ITACHI-!"

So that's what its about. Sasuke wondered what that little crap did. At least it wasn't him. He opened the door with a sigh. He's sighing an awful lot today.

"Shut up, father! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Oooohhh this is good. Leisurely strolling down the passage, despite the fact that a rebel Itachi is new Sasuke had never heard his brother raise his voice so loud.. He probably VERY pissed off and he was no scaredy cat but he really did not want to become the object of his anger.

"What has gotten into you, Itachi?! Its not like you to act like this!"

"Well then maybe, you just don't fucking know me as well as you'd like to think!"

"I know you like the back of my hand, boy!"

"Oh shut the fuck up. I've had enough of this family's shit. Everyone in this damn house excluding Sasuke, is too damn selfish and shallow to care about anything other than money!"

Sasuke heard a door open and slam shut. No sooner did he see a dishevelled Itachi storming down the passage. Yep he is pissed off.

He walked straight passed him as if he wasn't even there. Sasuke sighed. He didn't have the energy for this bullshit right now.

He needed some damn sleep.

XXX

Since Sakura had no means of private transport she was stuck taking the train. Not that she minded. She found it quite peaceful. The bustling of people around her was comforting. It felt strange to know every person around her had their own personal struggles.

Their own lives. A history to their name. Famous or not. It didn't seem real. Sakura herself had no family. She lived in a two bedroom apartment in the better part of town. It wasn't the best but it was good enough for her.

The train ride today seemed particularly lonely.. HA lonely. That wasn't even a word to her. Sakura Haruno was perfectly happy all on her own..

But if this is happy then she wondered what the hell sadness feels like.


	2. Setting Fire to our Insides for Fun

Chapter 2: Setting Fire To our Insides for Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(Today is Saturday[in the story])

XXX

After the horrendous fight last night Sasuke decided that it would be best if he just kept quiet and went to his room. That he did.

When he awoke this morning his father was no where to be seen and from the looks of it his big bro Itachi didn't come home last night.

He reluctantly got out of bed and didn't even flinch when his feet made contact with the cold wooden floor. For some reason the house was always dead after a fight and not to mention unreasonably quiet. Since they fought often this was practically the regular feel of the home, the only times there is ever a smidgen of happiness is when Shisui is around and that's because he's constantly happy and an idiot.

Sasuke shook his head. Nows not the time to be thinking about anything at all. He felt too bleak to eat but his mother always said that he should still eat even if he wasn't hungry.. Well back when she bothered to care for Itachi and him. He grudgingly made his way down the long hallway to the dining room. From the smell of it breakfast was ready.

XXX

Sakura made it home in one piece last night. No delays whatsoever which was good.

After a long sleepless night of doing nothing she got up to make herself some coffee. Not that she needed it, she just really enjoyed the bitter taste and the fresh smell. She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was 6:30am. Sakura got up a lot earlier than the rest of the world which gave her a lot of time to get things done. She'd go for a jog today, it was a beautiful day outside! Why waste it indoors, right?

After drinking her coffee, Sakura went her bedroom to throw on some workout gear. She was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts, bright red running shoes and a baby pink tracksuit jacket with a hot pink sports bra underneath. Once she stepped outside she gasped. The sun rise was beautiful. Sakura much rather preferred cloudy days but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the beauties of other weathers.

Getting on with it Sakura shoved her headphones on went through the songs on her iPod in search of the one she wanted to play. She ended up settling for 'Changing of the Seasons' by Two Door Cinema Club.

Sakura loved running. She loved to feeling of being free, the way her lungs burned for air and the way her beat would accelerate to the point where she felt like it was practically pounding in her ears. But on the dark side she really hated getting all sweaty and looking like a gross tomato. Oh well. The good out weighed the bad.

She spotted her friend Ino's flower shop and a smile made its way onto her face when she spotted the 'Open' sign. It had been ages since she'd seen Ino. Kurenai's project had her beat and when stuff like that happened she had an incredibly bad habit of falling off the map for a while but now it was weekend and she's free of nasty art projects so its pretty safe to pay her a visit.

Sakura jogged up to the shop and pulled the door open to find her bestest friend in the whole wide world sitting at the counter reading a magazine.

"INO!" Sakura yelled in excitement. The blonde looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Hey Sakura! You've been missing for a week! Is everything alright?" The blonde asked in slight concern and relief.

"Oh everythings fine! Just got an art project that made me shit some bricks but I'm okay." The pinkette replied with a laugh causing the blonde to sigh.

"Sakura! You can't disappear everytime you feel stressed out, I've had major news about Shikamaru this whole week and I've had no one to share it with! We're in major need of a gossip catch up!" The blonde exclaimed. Oh Ino and her gossip would be the death of Sakura someday but she can't complain. It was a bit of spice in her life.

"Shikamaru?! Did he finally ask you out?!" The pinkette asked excitedly.

"YES! We've already been on three dates! On the first one you should have seen the way he...-" Ino began and that's when Sakura tuned her out. As much as Sakura enjoyed Ino, she really didn't have much interest in her relationships. She only asked because she knew Ino enjoyed talking about them so Sakura was always her listening ear.

Sakura began to think about mystery boy. He was really cute but it was too much of a shame that his assholishness ruined his goodlooks-

" - and so Sakura? Anything new with you?" Ino asked, snapping the pinkette out of her train of thought. Ino was done already?

"No nothing much!" She said while trying to cover up that she wasn't paying attention. "Just the art project with Kurenai... Oh and I accidentally crashed into this cute boy-.."

"What cute boy!? Sakura I thought you were all anti-dating! If you are interested you should have told me!" The blonde whined.

"I'm not, Ino. I just accidentally crashed into him because I was in a hurry to get to Kurenai's class room and I didn't notice him..." The pinkette quickly explained in order to prevent any misunderstandings.

"Ooohhhh... So what does this guy look like?" The blonde asked slyly. Sakura did not like the look on her face.

"Well he has blue black hair that kind of spikes up at the back like a duck's butt, dark onyx eyes, about 6'1 and pale skin." Sakura replied hesitantly. "Why..?"

The blonde started laughing. "You bumped into Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?..." The pinkette inquired with uncertainty.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. You know? Mr. High-n-Mighty second heir to the Uchiha throne? Doesn't it ring any bells?" Explained Ino with mirth shining in her beautiful blue eyes.

Oh shit. THAT guy? She'd seen him the a papers a few times.. Aww hell..

"Oh crap! INO! This is not funny!" The pinkette cried, her face red in embarrassment. That sent the blonde into a whole new round of laughter.

"Yes! It is!" She yelled.

"Aww hell. You know what? I'm just gonna leave!" Sakura said faking anger as she turned to leave the store.

"See you some other time, Kura!" The pinkette heard Ino yell from inside the store. It was about time she went home. She was in desperate need of a shower.

XXX

Breakfast was peaceful. Probably because no one was home except him and his mother and she barely even looked at him during the meal.

He was first to finish and without bothering to say goodbye to his mother he turned a heel and walked out of the dining room and back to his bedroom. He needed to get out as soon as possible. His bedroom was quite large, a king sized bed up against the wall with a side table on either side, his duvet covers were black and a silvery grayish blue, there was an incredibly large window to the left of the room it took up almost the whole wall space, it was also the entrance to the balcony. On the other side of the was Sasuke's walk-in closet and on the opposite end of his bed was a bookshelf with a desk in the corner.

Sasuke threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black hoodie and a pair of black All Stars. As you can plainly see, black is his favourite colour. He walked out the house to his baby. He didn't really know where he was gonna go but anywhere else is way better than here. He hopped in and started the engine. He pulled out of the drive way and stepped on the gas which resulted in him speeding down the road.

He'd been driving for while till he saw a spot of pink up ahead, he slowed down. It was that chicky poo from yesterday. She looked pretty damn worn out. Out of NOTHING but being spontaneuos he pulled up next to her and rolled down his window.

"Hey." He said in a smooth tone.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Scaring the life out of him.

"What the hell?" The boy asked in surprise. She was even more haggered than he realized. There were terrible look bags under her eyes and she looked a little pale.

"I'm sorry you scared me! Oh its YOU! That dude from yesterday!" She said seemingly coming to a realization. 'That dude from yesterday', huh?

"Yes, I am that dude from yesterday... The name is Sasuke and no offence to you but.. you look like crap right now soo.. Do you need a ride?" He asked reluctantly.

She blinked at him and then replied, "I supposed I do look a bit horrid right now, huh? A ride couldn't hurt but I must warn you that I smell terrible because of my jog earlier." Oh so that explain a lot, including the outfit.

"Did I say I care about how you smell? Just get in and give me directions if you're actually going to hitch a ride." Sasuke said growing a bit impatient.

"Alright fine! Suit yourself!" The pinkette huffed while walking around the car towards the passenger seat. She opened the door, got in and did her seat belt.

"Safety first.." She muttered to herself. She didn't smell bad at all.

"You haven't told me your name, Pinky." Said Sasuke in a blank tone.

"Its Sakura! And don't ever call me 'Pinky' ever again, you hear?!" She's a fiery one. He noted. Pretty rare these days. He liked it.

"So Sakura, where to?" He asked once again in a blank tone.

"You take left here, turn right at the second cross street and take another left at the T crossing." She spoke quietly.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied in blank tone. He really hoped that this wasn't gonna be a silent ride. He appreciated silence a lot but for some reason he felt like talking.

"So Sasuke.." She spoke up. Thank god. "Do you drive around town picking up random strangers often?" That made him chuckle.

"No, actually you're the first. You should feel honored and its not like you're a complete stranger." He said in a smug tone. Saying that what he just said is unusually playful would be an understatement.

"Ha! As if!" She exclaimed in amusement and mirth.

"You bratty little ingrate." He muttered with a smirk playing on his lips. Her facial expression changed abruptly from a smug one to a serious one.

"I'm not. I do appreciate this." The change in demeanor surprised him. He was enjoying the banter.

"I live there." She pointed at the block of apartments up ahead. It was small but nice. Definitely not what he was used to. He pulled up next to it and she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you for the drive, Sasuke. I appreciate it." She said with a sincere smile. God, she's beautiful. Wait.. What? That was a little weird to think about someone he had jus met.

"It's no problem." He said with sigh. She open the door and got out.

"Well see you some other time, goodbye Sasuke." And the door was shut.

"Goodbye, Sakura." he whispered. He needed a drink.

XXX

Sakura's heart was going mad as she walked up the steps to her apartment. What in the blue hell just happened? He was supposed to be a jerk! Agghhhh! Well you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Screw that! She was arguing with herself and the worst part about it is, is that she wants to see him again.

She can't ever see him again! Not if she felt like that. She hardly knew him for christ sake. It was a risk. Sakura didn't do risks. They were bad. They were stressful. Aww hell. She just needed to stop panicking or she was gonna pass out and those never ended well.

Sakura was too occupied in thought to focus on what she was doing as she walked into her apartment, undressed herself thoughtlessly and strolled into the shower. Not even the cold water snapped her out of it.

She started laughing a very humorless laugh. She was being silly. It would never happen. There's no way it would happen.

Everything would be okay. It just had to be.

XXX

I'm sorry for any mistakes xxx - blanketmaster297


End file.
